pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of the Nightrays: Black Widow
The Story of the Nightrays: Black Widow, is the second story of Pandora Hearts ~Caucus Race~ Volume 1. It is a fairytale-style story focussing of the Nightray Dukedom. Synopsis Gilbert Nightray receives a proposal from Dahlia Garland, the single daughter from the mysterious Garland Nobility. Gilbert prepares to let her down politely, though Oz and Break try and take matters into their own hands. Meanwhile, Vincent has Echo spy on Dahlia, as he views Dahlia as a threat to his brother. Echo follows Dahlia to a boutique in Revielle, and when she finally emerges again, Echo notices the distinct smell of blood clinging to Dahlia. Gilbert meets with Dahlia in a park the next day, where he finds that Dahlia is kind and understanding, easily picking up on Gilbert's initial intention to turn down her proposal. The two talk about their lives as they walk through the park, that is until they come across two fallen women in flashy dresses ahead of them on the path. Gilbert and Dahlia rush to their aid, though the women cling to Gilbert as it is revealed that they are none other than Oz and Break in disguise attempting to make Dahlia give up on the proposal. Gilbert rushes off with Dahlia, and Echo comes into view. Break and Oz then have Echo dress as a young child and approach Gilbert, addressing him as her father, requesting that he stop making pitiful children like her, as nobles hate scandals. Dahlia is shocked at first but soon understands and makes plans to see Gilbert again the next day.That night, Dahlia is awoken at 3:00 am for a secret meeting. When Dahlia doesn't show up the next day, Gilbert worries and heads to the Garland mansion. He hears Dahlia crying and rushes to her aid, only to be knocked unconscious by sleep inducing drugs. Dahlia and her Butler then kidnap Gilbert and head to Revielle. Break and Oz, who followed Gilbert, then head for the boutique in Revielle, as Break reveals that Dahlia was likely a part of a Cult and that her father, who she claimed to be orchestrating her proposal, had died half a year before hand. At the boutique, Gilbert meets the small Cult lead by The Great Mother. The Great Mother reveals Dahlia joined them in hopes that their god could resurrect her father for her, and as such she's kept his body for over half a year hoping for a miracle. She then reveals that Dahlia hesitated when it came time to trick Gilbert, making it apparent that she may have actually developed feelings for Gilbert. The Great Mother then attempts to sacrifice Gilbert to her god, though he frees himself and points a gun at her head. Oz and Break took care of the Garland's Butler and entered the boutique, where it is revealed that Ada had followed them after seeing Oz in the alley. She questioned why Oz was in the boutique, and Oz lied saying that Oscar had told him to pick up a dress for him. Ada believed Oz and left awkwardly. Oz and Break proceeded down to the basement, The Great Mother tipped over the restrained Gil and escaped. Break and Oz then untied Gil who told Dahlia he never wanted to see her again, despite wanting to comfort her and thank her instead, making it seem as though he too had feelings for Dahlia. The Great Mother ran into Vincent and Echo in her attempt to escape. Vincent scolded The Great Mother for attempting to sully his Gil, he then shot at her, purposefully missing his target and letting her run some more. They followed her until she entered the boutique again. Vincent then saw that Ada had stopped The Great Mother as she'd come back after worrying about Oz. Ada reveals to the Great Mother that she had the same kind of book as The Great Mother Had and that it was a total sham, a useless knockoff. This caused great stress on The Great Mother as she'd been living by what the book had said for years. The Great Mother screamed and Gilbert, Oz and Break came running. No one else was near The Great Mother, but she'd lost consciousness somehow after coming in contact with some great horror. Dahlia and Gil parted ways in-front of the boutique, and Gil wondered if she'd be all right. Later Oscar sees Ada with The Great Mother's book and asks what's wrong, as Ada looked troubled. Ada justifies that she's fine as she thinks about the day before. Oscar asks if something was really wrong if Ada would talk to him about it. Ada said that she would and that she was just having trouble finding friends with a similar hobby to hers. Oscar then tells her to try getting people she's already close with hooked instead. Ada takes this in mind and tells Oscar that she'd bring a book with an easier context next time, before leaving. Characters *Gilbert Nightray *Xerxes Break *Oz *Dansen Garland *The Garland Butler *The Great Mother *Ada Vessalius *Oscar Vessalius }} Trivia *''The Story of the Nightray: Black Widow'' appears to take place sometime after the "Rufus Barma Arc", as Ada has already introduced to the storyline, and Gil's encounter with Dahlia is referenced in The Story of the Barmas: Pink Curse; meaning that Rufus has also aleady been introduced. Navigation Category:Caucus Race Content Category:Pandora Hearts Extra Category:Light Novel